plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pea Pod (PvZH)
:For the Plants vs. Zombies 2 version, see Pea Pod. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Pea Plant |ability = Start of each turn: This gets +1 /+1 . |flavor text = Sometimes they squabble, but they usually get along like five peas in a pod.}} Pea Pod is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 at the start of every turn, starting from the next turn after it is played. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Start of each turn: This gets +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description ''Sometimes they squabble, but they usually get along like five peas in a pod. Strategies With As Pea Pod gradually gains stat over time, it can prove to be a powerful card if the player can play it early in the game and give it adequate amount of protection. Its weakness however also revolves around its lack of utility early game: It takes 2 turns for Pea Pod to reach the 2 /2 for 1 standard created by Morning Glory and Arm Wrestler, and the great amount of care required for protecting it can backfire if the enemy happens to have efficient removals such as Rocket Science. This is a powerful early plant if the player can allow them to survive. Because plants go second, placing this in an empty lane will be the most logical thing to do if the player receives this first. However, if your opponent has saved brains, it may not be the best to play this as it may be destroyed by tricks like Bungee Plumber or Dance Off. Using a defensive plant on this is a great choice. Allowing Pea Pod to survive will yield the best results. Using in tandem along with tricks like the Fertilize with this will make this plant deal ton of damage, enough to end the game pretty early if the player plays correctly. Potted Powerhouse can be a great partner for Pea Pod, as they get bonus stats each turn while they are on your hand. What is also notable is that even after it has self-boosted 5 times, it will still keep on growing. If the player brings zombies like Mini-Ninja and Tennis Champ, you should consider blocking the attack by using this plant to absorb the heavy damage and subsequently destroying that zombie. Against Tricks are the player's best bet to destroy this, especially if its health gets higher. Destroying this early should be a priority. Using tricks such as Bungee Plumber or The Chickening should help. Bouncing this also works, as their stats will be reset. If you have Rolling Stone, use it on the plant when it is still weak. If this plant gets out of control, use Rocket Science or Locust Swarm. If you are playing as a hero, use zombies with Deadly trait on it, preferably Toxic Waste Imp and Hot Dog Imp. Gallery Pea_Pod_stats.png|Pea Pod's statistics Pea_Pod_card.png|Card OP Pea Pod.jpg|A Pea Pod with 17 strength and 15 health PPAttack.png|An 8/8 Pea Pod with five heads attacking Shrunken_five-headed_Pea_Pod.jpeg|A shrunken five-headed Pea Pod due to Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Pea_Pod_is_seeing_the_light.jpeg|Pea Pod being affected by Time to Shine ManAttack.png|Pea Pod being attacked by a Flamenco Zombie PirateAttack.png|Pea Pod being attacked by an Imp-Throwing Gargantuar PeaPodDed.png|A destroyed Pea Pod RollingStoneDestroyingPeaPod.jpg|Pea Pod about to be destroyed by Rolling Stone ShrunkPeaPod.png|Pea Pod shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Rank_9.jpeg|Pea Pod as a profile picture for a Rank 9 player PeaPodconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Pea Pod IMG_2469.png| being used on Pea Pod FrozenPeaPodH.png|Frozen Pea Pod Old Pea Pod Heroes description.PNG|Pea Pod's statistics Pea Pod Heroes card.PNG|Card PeaPod shadow.png|Pea Pod's silhouette PeaPodget.png|The player receiving Pea Pod from a Basic Pack Choice_between_Pea_Pod_and_Bonk_Choy.jpeg|The player having a choice between Pea Pod and as a prize for completing a level PeaPodUnlocked.PNG|The player receiving Pea Pod after completing a level Pea OPd.png|Pea Pod with all five heads in game Videos Plants vs. Zombies Heroes - Pea Pod Domination! Trivia *Its head growth is similar to the level 2 ability of the Pea Pod from the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. *Its description is a reference to the idiom, "peas in a pod". *Even though it has only one head in its statistics, it has five heads on its card and in the Rank 9 profile picture. **This also happens in Plants vs. Zombies 2. * It can grow up to 5 heads. Even after it grows all its heads, it still plays the same animation as when the next turn starts. See also *Doubled Mint Category:Peashooting plants Category:Pea cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants